


The Revenant

by seasonallovin



Series: Void [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Warframe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: Ken Cohen always knew their parents were secretive, but not to this extent.An ancient beast has threatened the existence of "void-touched" humans, and it is up to him and Spider-Man to take it down.
Series: Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051175
Kudos: 1





	The Revenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just before you read the story, the Void series is just a collection of fics centered around Tenno and Void-touched individuals and do not need to be read in order

It was another day at my high school, living in the suburbs of New York. I was with a couple of my best friends, sitting down at the lunch tables outside. There were thousands of thoughts clouding my mind, running so fast I couldn't even latch onto a single word that was spinning through my head. 

I felt a sensation on my shoulder, one lump of something that diverted into five long sticks. "Hey Ken, you doing alright there buddy?" It was his hand. What was his name... Oh, Greg! 

I felt like by the grasp of his hand on my shoulder grounded me back to reality. I centered my focus onto his face. 

He had two different coloured eyes, one a darker green, the other one was a light cyan. Eye bags that screamed hangover after a long night. His skin looked oily, but not like in a 'haven't showered since 1987' way, y'know? His face was structured in such a way, it looked like an ancient Greek sculpture. I don't know how to explain it.

He's wearing that basic 'jock' get-up, distressed leather jacket and an off-white AC-DC shirt. 

Oh, what year is it again? 

I remember a feeling in my right thigh, aside from the skinny denim jeans chafing my legs. It's probably my phone. I look for an opening; a pocket of some sort. Heh, my theory is right, I do actually have pockets. 

I stick my hand into the right pocket, and in fact, I do have my phone. I grasp the phone from the fabric prison I put it in, and successfully pulled it out. 

Wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah, the time.

I push the power button, and the glass screen beams onto my face. The sound emanating from the phone is loud, but so silent. No one else can hear the sound but me. I guess that's the consequences of being the smartest person on Earth.

I'm getting sidetracked again. The time, focus on the time...

The phone's at 67%- no.. the time! I looked towards the left side of the screen, and down a little bit. 

Ah, right there. It's 11:58 AM, Friday October 20th, 2017. 

I feel a flinch, a punch- no, it isn't a punch. A feeling of a sudden impact on my skin. A gunshot? No, I would already be dead, right? Is this the afterlife, suffering for eternity? No, I still feel grounded in this Earth-

Ken?

A voice. Sounds familiar. Oh! Him, Greg.

Hello?

His voice scratched my brain in an off-setting way. A way that I've never felt before, a tingling sensation that was so complex. It felt like our souls were getting closer, more 'intimate'. 

Ken, you awake? 

I should respond.

"Huh?" I should've said something more. I guess I'll do that. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I was doing that thing again."

"Lost in thought?" Greg always knew how I was doing, so accurate I think he could be reading my mind. I don't want anyone in my head, it's too much noise even for me.

"Yeah, you could say that." I respond. "My mind's being a little bit louder than usual."

My attention suddenly focuses on this random kid walking past our table. Little try-hard beard, he could definitely try harder. His eyes looked crazy, darting across the room. He was fidgeting with his lips, biting down, and looks like a little bit of blood is seeping through.

Eye contact.

It feels like I'm transported into a different world, my vision goes white. There was a sound, like a sudden gust of wind that went away as fast as it entered. 

I blink my eyes, and I'm in this guy's body. And my body was gone. I'm seeing this world through his eyes, in expense of sacrificing my own. 

How did I even get to here in the first place?

We share the same mind, racing thoughts from all corners of our existence. 

Maybe I should try talking to this kid.

Hi.

-Hello.

I'm gonna be honest, I know as much about this predicament as you do. I don't know how I got here.

-Huh.

Yeah. Well, we might be here for a while. My name's Ken. Yours?

-Well, uh, I'm Josh.

That's when the new sensations came, I'm not used to this body, damn I just waltzed in like a fucking dumbass. 

The best way to explain it is a complete sensory overload. 

Oh my god this hurts so much-

I never thought a God existed, but if they did, God, I would be praying so hard right now.

GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!

The same sound, the gust of wind that came, a light so bright I thought I was in heaven. Damn, I wish I was dead right now. 

Right.... what happened?

I feel my body re-appear into existence, collapsing down onto the ground right in front of the guy... what was his name again?

Oh, Josh.

I'm on the concrete, it's cold, but I seem unscathed from the sudden impact of literally becoming another person.

I move my body to stand, dragging myself from the ground that welcomed me to the world again.

Maybe I should go see a doctor about this.

Whatever.

I turn my body around to look at Josh. He's got this very surprised expression on his face, obviously. I guess that's how it's like to share a body with someone else. Anyways, he appeared to be cold, shivering and tensing up his muscles.

"Let's never talk about this," I said, the sudden burst of words coming from my mouth- it's too much for me..

Ouch.

I turn away from him and return to the table with my friends.

Hell yeah they were looking for me, I literally disappeared from reality for a minute. 

Greg raised his eyebrow at me. "Ken, where the fuck did you go? You were there one second, and gone the next!"

Understandable. But I don't know jack-shit about what happened.

"Uhh," I stammered. Yeah, I don't know what to say. "Something happened, I look into this person's eyes and I'm in their body."

Greg gasped, I think? I don't know, he definitely was surprised with what I said. "Erm, what?" 

Yeah, fuckass, I don't know either.

"It's hard to explain, but I'm here now!"

I wish I wasn't, gonna be honest. I wonder if I can...

Eye contact.

Transfer me into Greg's body, please.

I try my best, but it doesn't work this time. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

-Can Ken really do that? He looked over my shoulder and disappeared.

I raise my eyebrow. He's thinking about me? I'm surprised.

I sit back down on my seat, re-entering the circle of friends. A couple of the others were talking amongst themselves. I could decipher that they were talking about me.

Greg looks at me. I look at him. Still, the feeling ensues. The feeling of what we perceive as "love". I feel comfortable around him, something I can't replicate around anyone else. It's a welcoming feeling.

Oh, he's saying something.

He snaps his fingers at me, saying something.

Focus, goddamnit.

"Ken, you okay?"

You should know I'm not.

"Uh, yeah," I say, the tingling feeling starting to go away. "I'm just thinking about somethings."

"Like?" I think he can hear my thoughts too. "Yeah, I can."

FUCK.

Uh, hi.

Hey.

Fuck, I was making eye contact.

I turn my head away from Greg, and I feel the connection sever from both sides. 

"I'm gonna skip today, I need to find out whats happening and why this is happening." I say.

Greg stood up. "Hey, I'll go with you." 

Victoria raised her hand. "Yeah, I can come too."

"Alright, let's head out." I headed out to the parking lot in search for my car. It was an old truck, I think it was my dad's when he was younger. 

I hop in with Greg and Victoria, and take out my phone to call my parents.

Ring... Ring.... Pick up.

"Hey Ken, what's up?" My mother said.

"Hi, something just happened, and I'm heading home with a couple of friends."

"Alright, I'll call the school, what happened."

"I don't know, I looked at someone and I was suddenly a part of their consciousness."

"Oh my god it's happening sooner than we thought," she whispered. She yelled, but not at me: "Darling, it's happening!"

"Uh-" I stammered and jammed the key into the ignition. "What do you mean by 'sooner than you thought?'"

"Just come home as soon as you can, we'll explain later," and she hung up.

Hell, I fucking love secrets.

"Well, my parents may know what's going on." I quietly yelled, slamming on the gas and driving out to the city.

"Oh?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah, they said this happened sooner than they thought."

"Hey, can we grab food on our way out?"

"Yeah, sure."

I took an alternate route to head to the nearest Burger King. Yeah, I like their burgers better.


End file.
